Harry Potter and the Slayer?
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: Harry's cousin comes to vist, mostly to attend her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Weird thing is, she is a Vampire Slayer. Why has she only been enrolled now, and not in her first year, when she was 11? Spike/OC Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**I, Spike'ssexslave, do not own Spike, but Goddess, do I want to. If Joss gives him away, I'll kill for him (me: beats angry James Fan club who gets in my way). Any-who, I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters either, except, Bianca and Venus (not sure if they'll be in it yet). Um… Joss Wheadon and J K Rowling are so bloody lucky but she is a cow. She killed my Sirius! **

**First of all. This Fanfic was written way before the Harry Potter books, five; _The Order Of The Phoenix_, and six; _The Half-Blood Prince. _And before the ending of season seven in Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Therefore, there are characters in my story that should be dead. Or evil and murderous.**

**This is set after season seven of Buffy the Vampire Slayer by _Joss Wheadon_, and it's seventh year at Hogwarts, from the Harry Potter series by _J K Rowling_.**

**In my story, Spike didn't die, Buffy did. And Dawn was activated/called. No Magic-Activate-All-Slayers spell was cast. SunnyHell still exits. Dawn stayed with Spike until she was nineteen then left SunnyHell. **

**The other slayer that should have been activated/called when Buffy died for the second time in season five, died, resulting in my character, Kira Lodge, being activated/called as Slayer. I named the dead Slayer Sara. Kira met Spike when she was thirteen and was activated/called when she was fifteen. Kira lives in Buffy's old house, 1630 Revello Drv. **

**SIRIUS BLACK DIDNOT DIE! I refuse to believe that J K Rowling killed him off. They caught Pettigrew and Sirius has been cleared of all charges. Yay!**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't die either. Severus Snape didn't betray him and murder him either. (I can't believe she killed Dumblee-dore off. She is so heartless.)**

**Draco Malfoy turned good, instead of bad and evil.**

**This is rated R although there are only like two love scenes and they're not for a while.**

**The other fanfic I put up is a love scene between Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter by J K Rowling, _and a character that might appear later in this story. Bianca Leigh is her name and my friend created her. If you have read the fanfic she does end up pregnant.**

**On with the show… I mean story.**

Kira couldn't believe what she had just been told. Her parents were sending her off to her Aunt and Uncle. She was seventeen. She should have a say in what happened to her. If she followed her parents' wishes, she'd leave her only friend behind. She didn't want to leave him, and she wasn't going to.

"You can't just send me off to the Dursleys! Sure they're nice people, but I don't want to go. I don't even know where they live!" she screamed at them.

"Kira, sweetie. Your father and I are renovating the house. You'll just get in the way," said her mother.

"I'll stay with Spike. He won't mind."

"Sweetie. He lives in a crypt, that's not healthy for you."

"I don't care! I'm not going!" She ran out of the kitchen in tears. She hated her family. She didn't want to live with them or her Aunt and Uncle. She walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind herself. She plonked herself at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. It was pink and she screwed her face up in disgust. She wrote a letter on it and held it in her hand as she left her house. She also didn't care what they said because she wasn't leaving.

She didn't realise where she was headed until she came face to face with Spike's crypt door. She didn't want to see him just yet, because then she would have to tell him what was happening and would have to say good bye and she didn't want to. She turned on the spot and sat on the step. And cried. It was still day. Spike would still be asleep for another hour, so she stayed where she was.

Spike was reading a book instead of sleeping. He hadn't been able to sleep for days. He had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, asking him to teach at Hogwarts. He wanted to go, he would be able to see some old friends of his. But he didn't want to, because Kira was having a lot of trouble with her folks at home. She looked up to him. Only Dawn had looked up to him like that, from when she was fourteen til she was nineteen and moved away. She had moved away from SunnyHell. And he was happy for her. Kira was aware of vampires and demons and such. She had meet Spike when she had run away and found her self face to face with several vamps. He dusted them all and helped her overcome her problems. That was when she was thirteen, now she was seventeen. He couldn't deny that she had grown up to be a beautiful woman. And he couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with her, no matter how much he told him self that he shouldn't. He always fell for the slayers. First Buffy, then Dawn and now Kira. He knew that she would never feel that way about him. Slayers never did. She was called three years ago. He had no luck with Buffy, so he doubted he was going to get Kira in his bed. So he never brought the subject up, but every time he just held her, he could feel his lust come to the surface. She had a lovely figure, but tended to hide it with a corset and long flowy skirts. He didn't mind. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore.

He was starting to think that he was obsessed with her because he thought he could sense her just outside. She wouldn't be though; she'd be sitting down to dinner with her folks. He shook the thought away and continued to read, although he could still sense her. He couldn't concentrate on his book, because that sense kept bugging him. He put the book down just as he heard a female say "Eat dust!" then "Ow, ow, ow."

Kira's spider sense started tingling. She looked up to see a large male vamp coming towards her. She sighed and stood up quickly. She ran away from the crypt door and snapped a branch off a tree. The vamp advanced on her and she went into action. She threw a punch at his face and he stumbled. She smiled,

"Eat dust!" She snapped and went for the kill, but was caught around the wrist. "Ow, ow, ow." She yelled when he twisted it. There was a loud crack, and Kira thought he had snapped her wrist, but found the pressure on it gone. She looked up to see Spike standing there, with a smug look on his face. He pulled her in to a hug and led her to his crypt as more vampires approached. He stacked the stone slabs from the tombs in front of the door. When he had finished he turned around to find Kira staring at his upper body. He looked down at himself and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. And he wasn't going to cover it up. Hell, he knew she enjoyed the view.

"So, Pet. Why are you out here at dinner time?" he asked sitting back on the sofa.

"I cracked the shits at my parents, that's why," she snapped.

"Well, that's no reason to snap at the good looking vamp that saved your ass yet again."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, luv. Were you standing outside all along?"

"For about an hour, yes." She took a deep breath and sat on his lap with her legs folded on either side of his thighs. "My parent's are sending me away. I don't know where to or for how long. I don't want to go. And I've told them that you would let me stay here. You will won't you?"

"Why are they sending you away, luv?"

"They're renovating the house and they think I'll get in the way. I don't want to go. I'll be leaving you behind. You're my only friend, you've always been here for me."

"And I always will, pet. Even if you move, you can still send me letters. And I will always return them. Don't cry, luv." He added when fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to g-" her phone started ringing. She removed it from her waist and answered it. "Hello? Yes. But I don't wan-…now? Why now? Can't I say good-bye? Fine…bye." She hung up and chucked it on the sofa. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Spike groaned at her breasts against his chest. She pulled away.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, pet, I'm fine." He lied.

" I want you to have this," she said pulling her necklace off. She put it on him and played with the small heart pendent. "I'll come back and get this soon. I promise."

"I've got something for you." He reached under the sofa and pulled out a box. He handed it to her. She smiled and lifted the lid. She opened the paper in the box and pulled out a leather duster. She squealed and slipped it on. She hugged him again. He loved to see her happy.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you." She lent forward and kissed him on the lips. He slid his hands to her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She drew back suddenly and brought her fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't mean-" her mouth being pressed against his again cut him off. He began nibbling gently on her bottom lip, seeking entry. She parted her lips and his tongue began massaging the inside of her mouth. She sighed against his lips. He swallowed the sound and moved his hands under her long skirt to her thighs and slid them up her creamy skin. She moved her hands to his leg where she slipped her note into his pocket. He didn't notice. She moved her hands through his curly blonde hair. She pulled away after several minutes.

"I have to go," she said quickly and slid off his lap. She looked at the door and sighed. "Could you move the stones, please?"

"Sure." Spike stood up and set to work moving the stones. Kira watched him. She shouldn't have kissed him. Sure, she loved him, but maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he just thought of her as an annoying kid that pestered him every night. Maybe her leaving wasn't such a bad idea, especially if that's how he felt.

Spike came up behind her, fully dressed with his duster on. "I'll walk you home." He said softly and walked out ahead of her. She sighed, mainly because she wanted him to kiss her again. But that wasn't likely to happen. She followed him outside, not looking up from the ground. The walk to her house was silent. Spike stopped at the front door. Kira stood next to him.

"Um… thanks, for walking me home. And for the duster."

"Your welcome," he said.

They stood in silence for several minutes.

Spike watched as she stared at the floor. He wanted to kiss her again. But he wasn't sure how she would take it. She reached up for the door handle and his lust got the better side of him. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall beside the door. He crushed her mouth with his, in a rough kiss. She surprised him and kissed him back, just as hard. He growled against her mouth. He moved his mouth down to her neck.

"I love you," he murmured, grinding his hips to hers. Kira gasped and pushed him away. She opened the door and ran inside, crying. Spike sighed and mentally kicked himself for kissing her. He walked down the front path till he reached the road. He looked back up at her window. She was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the street. She saw him standing there and moved away.

_You bloody idiot! Why did you kiss her? You stupid dickhead. _Spike smacked himself on the forehead and walked back to his crypt. When he got there, a large brown owl was sitting on his armchair. It hooted at him and stuck its leg out. Attached to its scrawny leg was a piece of rolled up parchment. He walked over and removed it. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

William,

I am writing to ask for your answer. If you do wish to teach at Hogwarts, please reply with this owl, even if you do not wish to teach, please reply. Around this owls neck is a small amulet. It is for you to use to get to Diagon Ally. It will allow you to walk during daylight hours, in direct sunlight. You may keep this token even if you do not wish to teach, but if you do, reply and travel to Kings Cross train Station, London. Enclosed is an airline ticket for your journey to London.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Spike wanted to teach. Maybe it would help take his mind off Kira leaving. Who knows, maybe she went to London, too. He folded the letter after removing the ticket. The flight was for tomorrow at ten-thirty in the morning. Meaning he had to keep human hours. Also meaning, he would have to sleep soon. He removed the amulet from around the bird's neck, put it in his jeans pocket and grabbed a spare piece of parchment from his trunk. He replied, saying that he would teach. He tied it to the owl's leg and it flew back out the door He pulled his duster off and threw it over the couch. He went downstairs to the lower level and began to pack his things.

Kira closed the front door behind her and lent back against it for a few seconds. She ran upstairs and sat on the window seat in her room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. He had kissed her. He had said that he loved her. And now that she finally knew, she was leaving the country. She would probably never see him again. She looked out the window on to the street. Spike was walking down the path when he stopped and looked up at her. She couldn't stand to see him, knowing that he loved her and that she was leaving. She stood up and moved away. She packed her suitcases with thing she felt she needed, not knowing the vamp population in, wherever it was she was going. When she had finished her mother came up to her room. She saw that Kira had been crying.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked sitting on the bed. Kira couldn't take it. Her mother obviously had no idea that she loved him. And it was their fault she had to leave him.

"You! That's what's the matter! I love him! And I just found out that he loves me! I have to leave him behind! So you're the problem! I hate you!" She threw a sword at the door. It hit it side on and fell to the floor. "Get out!"

Her mother looked at her sadly. "I didn't want to send you away dear. I know that he loves you. And I know that you love him. You'll be gone for a year. I'll make him stay till you come back, I promise." She stood up and left the room. Kira slid to the floor and cried her self to sleep.

**Please review! This is my first fanfic andI need to know if you like it and want more. Because if no one is interested in itI won't post any more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! yay me! um.. tell me what you think. This story is gonna be a long one. As in really long. Loves scenes come later, much later. Spike comes back into it. Later. Not tellin you how.**

When Kira stepped off her plane and into the terminal, the airport was packed. It didn't bother her, less chance of being found by her relatives. Unfortunately that wasn't to be. She spotted her uncle and he saw her. She sighed and wandered over to him.

"Hiya, Uncle Vernon," she said dropping her suitcases when she reached him.

"Hello," he replied. "Enjoy your trip?"

"No."

"Right. Let's get you home then." He picked up the suitcases, put them on a trolley and wheeled it out to the car park with Kira following miserably.

The car trip was quiet. Kira couldn't stop thinking about Spike. She had left him behind, just when she had admitted to herself that she lived him. She was too chicken to tell him herself, instead, she wrote it in a letter and stuffed it in her pocket. She would have been distracted by the fact that they were kissing. Her fist kiss. With a drop dead gorgeous 150-ish year old Vampire, she hadn't expected to kiss back.

"Where did you get your jacket?" Asked Vernon.

"A friend gave it to me as a goodbye present."

"Nice friend you got."

"Yeah, he is."

Uncle Vernon didn't speak after that.

Aunt Petunia greeted Kira with a kiss on the cheek when they arrived at Private Drv.

"Hello dear. You must be tired. You can have Duddy's room. He's gone off to Boarding school. Harry will take your things up for you." She turned to the stairs and yelled up them. "Get down here now!"

After several minutes, a guy around Kira's height came down the stairs.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" He asked running a hand through his messy jet black hair.

"Take Kira's Things up to Dudley's room. Don't drop them or touch anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," He turned and faced Kira. Curious brilliant green eyes stared into equally green, bored ones.

"Are you Harry?" Kira asked softly.

"Yeah," He said simply. He grabbed her luggage and took the upstairs.

Kira must have looked sad, because Petunia whipped her in to the kitchen. She sat Kira at the table and put a cup of tea in front of her. It was in a delicate china cup. That was so like Aunt Petunia. Kira sipped at her tea and almost melted into her chair. Peppermint tea, her favourite. Spike used to make her drink it after patrol to help sooth her sore muscles. Then he would give her a massage. It had only been two days since she had a massage. She had missed Spike as soon as she was leaving.

"Are you okay?" Asked Vernon.

"yea, maybe I've got jetlag. I'm gonna unpack and take a nap. Thank-you for the tea."

"It's alright," petunia said taking her half empty cup into the kitchen.

"Kira, can I have a word?" Vernon asked steering her out of the kitchen to the hallway. "Harry. You are to stay away from him."

"Why? He seems nice."

"He suffers from a… disease and he says things…he shouldn't. Please stay away from him."

"Okay, sure. I'll see you tonight." Kira walked up stairs looking for her room. She opened the closest door. Inside, the room was shabby. A very old looking bed was below the window, along with an old cupboard. On top of the cupboard was a large birdcage. It was empty. _Whose room is this? Maybe it is Harry's._

"Your room is next door," said a voice from behind her.

Kira jumped and turned around. Harry was leaning on the stair rail. _He actually looks cute._

"Is this your room? She asked, mentally kicking her self for the thought about him. She belonged to Spike.

"Yea," he walked over to the door next to his. He opened it and stood aside. "This is your room."

"Oh. Thankyou."

"Your welcome," he said before disappearing into his own room. Kira sighed and walked into her appointed room. It was the complete opposite to Harry's. The bed was neat and tidy. The cupboard was well looked after and polished. Her three suitcases were stacked at the end of the bed. One of them contained stakes, wooden crucifixes, vials of Holy water and some herbs and ingredients for spells and potions. She had bewitched the suitcase to look like clothes, when it went through the luggage scanner. The other two suitcases were just clothes and her possessions. Her corsets and long flowy skirts as Spike liked to call them she was unsure if her aunt would allow her to wear them so she brought them just in case She put 6 pairs of jeans, 4 mini skirts and 3 knee length skirts 15 tops and 6 pairs of shoes in the cupboard along with her underwear. Her possessions were a few of the stuffed toys that Spike had given her, photo albums, sketch book, jewellery, pens and pencils, her cd player and all her cd and a few books on vampires she had borrowed from Ayna.

Vampires. She had no idea of the vamp population, in where ever the hell she was. She could ask Harry but he probably wouldn't talk to her. Stumped at what to do, she unpacked her possessions and set them around the room, the books on vampires she kept under the bed along with her suitcases. The sketchbook and pencils she left on the foot of the bed. She was good at drawing and her favourite thing to draw was Spike. She would draw him when he was reading or sleeping, because he was the most peaceful at those times. She even sketched him in vamp mode, though only once because he hated him self like that. She opened her book to a new page. Picking up her pencil, she began to sketch a picture of her favourite subject from memory.

She had drawn half of his face when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Harry stood in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready. If you want it."

"Oh, thank-you. I'll be down soon."

He shrugged and left. Kira packed her book and pencil up and went into the bathroom, washing her hands before she went down stairs. Petunia and Vernon were at the table eating their dinner but Harry was now where in sight. _Maybe he wasn't hungry._ Kira sat down in front of her roast lamb and vegetables. She wasn't hungry but ate most of it to please her aunt.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk? I want to see what the town is like. I know its dark, but I can defend my self."

"If you really want to, but be back by 9," said Vernon drinking from his brandy glass.

"Okay. Thank you." Kira said getting up from the table and taking her plate in to the kitchen. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her jacket from the end of the bed, and a stake from her suitcase. She stuffed it up the sleeve of her jacket and closed the door to her room.

Outside, the town was quiet. And dark. There was a park near by so she headed towards it. The swings looked like they had never been used. She sat on one and muttered to her self. "Vampires, here vampires. I'm a helpless female tourist and I've lost my way. Some one please help me."

That grabbed a few vampires attention. They came out to the clearing near the swings. She stood up and headed towards them. She slid the stake out of her sleeve and played with it.

"I have to say. You vamps are pretty stupid when it comes to vulnerable girls. I mean, do I look like a tourist?"

"You are American," said the nearest vamp, a female.

"Yea? I'm also the slayer. So can you all just line up so I can stake you?"

The vampires, two males and the one female growled and attacked they were either newbies or real stupid. They attacked differently instead of as a team. The female, she kicked in the head and sent stumbling. The first male was easy.

"Over there," Kira pointed behind him and faithfully he turned around and became dust. The next vamp was pretty good and managed to kick her in the ribs. She thrust her stake at his heart and was grabbed from behind. The female vamp dug her nails in to Kira's neck.

"Oh, you wanna chick fight?" Kira went to grab her hair but the male grabbed both of her wrists and threw the stake away. "Ow. That's no fair. You're not playing by the rules. I'm supposed to kick your ass. Not you kick mine!"

The weight on her back suddenly disappeared with the familiar poof of dust. Kira threw her self at the last vamp and tackled him to the ground. She rolled on and jumped to her feet. Harry was standing there holding her stake. He looked surprised with himself.

"Stake please," she said to him. He looked up at her and threw her the stake. "Thank-you." She plunged it into the last vampire's chest and watched him explode. She stood up and turned to Harry. "There was cat," she said lamely.

"It looked like vampires to me," He replied looking back at her.

"Great. Another person I have to kill," she said smiling.

"Why do you have to kill me?" He asked. His hand making its way to the back pocket of his jeans.

"First of all, I was joking. But I said that because of what you saw. I'm the Vampire Slayer. I kill-"

"Vampires, I know. I've read about slayers at school."

"Really? Where do you go to school?"

"London."

"Uh. Um, I've got to get back before Aunt P chucks a spaz attack." Kira stuck her stake back up her sleeve and jogged back to her relatives' house.

Upstairs she passed Harry's room and heard noises coming from behind the door. She opened it, knowing that it couldn't be him. Instead, a snow-white owl was pacing o his bed.

"Hello there," she said stepping into the room. The bird hooted softly in reply. She walked over and knelt beside the bed. " You're a beautiful bird. Do you belong to Harry?"

_Yes._

"What did he name you?"

_Hedwig._

"Hedwig. That's a pretty name. _I wonder why he has an owl?_ She stretched her hand out so the Hedwig could see what she intended to do. She hooted and brushed her head against her hand. Kira smiled and pet the bird.

"What are you doing? Harry asked from the doorway.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry. I heard noises coming from your room and I knew that you weren't home yet, so I looked and found your owl on your bed. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Does she have a reply?"

"A reply? I don't get it."

Harry sighed and stretched his arm out. Hedwig flew to him and perched herself on his arm. Harry removed something from Hedwig's leg. Kira hadn't even noticed that it was there. As soon as he did so, She flew back to Kira.

"Stubborn bird," he muttered.

"Hedwig's not stubborn, are you?"

"Whatever-Wait, how do you know her name?"

"I asked her," replied Kira standing up with Hedwig on her shoulder.

"You asked Hedwig what her name was?"

"Yea, is that strange?"

"No, I mean I can talk to snakes." He crossed the room to his desk. He opened the thing that had been attached to Hedwig's leg, and read it. He sighed and turned to Hedwig. " I told you to peck Sirius till he gave me a long answer."

"Sirius. Sirius Black?"

"Yea. He's my Godfather."

"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter! He never shuts up about you."

"You know my God father, how?"

"He's like best friends with my parents. He said that I looked like a Harry Potter. It was you he was talking about. Defeating some dude- what's his name? Moldevort or some shit like that. You don't look like much. Your only 17."

"I've defeated him 5 times. The first time when I was-"

"One. He murdered your parents. It must be awful."

"Yea, it is. I'm going to kill him for it. How do you know so much about me?"

"Like I said Sirius never shuts up about you. He's really proud to be your Godfather."

"What are your parent's like?"

"I'm adopted. I don't know my real parents. The parents I have now are really nice. A lot nicer than these two," she said pointing down stairs. "I have a picture of my mother some where at home. I'll have to show it to you. She's really pretty."

"Yeah, that would be nice." He left the letter on the desk and turned his chair around. "What's it like to be a Slayer?"

"A drag. My Watcher is way cool. He's a Vampire."

"Aren't you supposed to slay Vampires?"

"Well, yea. He was my friend before I became a slayer. The Watchers council was running short so he offered. He had been around a bunch of slayers in his time, so he knew how to train me. And I fell in love with him."

"Oh, okay," he said nodding.

"I'm gonna turn in. I have had a really long day. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Hedwig." Hedwig brushed her head against Kira's cheek and flew to Harry. " Night Harry."

"Night."

Kira walked in to her own room and changed for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

The next few days were quiet. Kira spent most of her time moping over Spike and talking with Harry. He had told her about Ron and Hermione. She liked them already.

She was sitting at breakfast one morning, when Harry came in with the mail. He handed it to Vernon. He silently gestured for her to come upstairs. She finished quickly and rushed up after him.

"You're a witch," he said when she closed the door behind her.

"Have you been going through my things?"

"No. You've received a Hogwarts Letter."

"What the hell is that?"

"You don't know what a Hogwarts Letter is?"

"Uh, mm, no."

"Do you go to Beauxbatons?"

"No."

"Durmstrang?"

"Nope. Never heard of any of these places."

"You've never attended any of these schools?"

"No, Goddess. Take a hint."

"So why do you have one? Maybe it's a mistake."

"Must be. I learnt all my magic at home. My parents taught me."

"Okay. The Dursley's despise magic. That's why they treat me badly. I'm a wizard. I suggest you pack up your things."

"Why? I'm not going to tell them."

"Believe me. They will find out. If you don't answer one of these letters, they keep on coming."

"Okay, fine, what ever."

"Trust me. I need to writ to Ron."

"Fine," Kira went into her room and began packing her things back up into her suitcases. She had no idea what Ron had to do with all of this. When she had finished it was almost lunchtime. She left her suitcases at the foot of the bed and returned to Harry's room.

"I've asked Ron to ask his mum if it would be okay if you came with me to their place for the remainder of the holidays. Do you want to see the Dursleys shoot through the roof?"

Hell yes. Is this why I don't see you at meal times?

"Yes. I don't mind. Now go down to lunch."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." Kira waved and went down stairs.

In the Kitchen, petunia was preparing lunch. Salad. Yum.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked politely.

"No. I have it covered. Have you washed up?"

"Yes, I have"

"Please tell Vernon lunch is ready."

"Okay." Kira went in to the living room. Vernon was sitting in an armchair, reading the paper. " Uncle V. Lunch is ready."

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She went back into the kitchen. Lunch was uneventful. Kira really wanted to see their reaction, but she held her tongue. She helped with the dishes then excused herself.

"Back in Harry's room, she lay on his bed.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"No. I have food here."

"Like what?" Hedwig flew to her stomach.

"Ron just sent me some Bertie Botts and some chocolate."

"Berty Bots?"

"They're jelly beans. Every flavour. Not really trustworthy."

"So what did Ronald say?"

"Mrs Weasly would be pleased if you came. They'll come pick us up around 6. I'm going to tell _them_. They like to be told so they can tidy up. If that's possible."

"You do that. Then you get your ass up here and explain this whole Hogwarts thing."

"Will do." he disappeared out the door. Kira waited for him to return. She zapped up a Mars bar, just before he walked back through the door.

"K. Be all with the S'plainy."

"S'plainy?"

"My speak for explain."

"Okay," he said sitting the bed next to her feet. "Hogwarts is a School that teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry to young witches and wizards. You would be in your seventh year, same as me …"

Harry continued to explain everything about the Wizarding world; the sport, wands and other things.

"…Hermione can give you a really detailed explanation on everything. She's a lot smarter than me." He glanced at his watch. "Oh. It's dinner time go down and bring up Hogwarts. Show them this." He handed her the Hogwarts Letter. He took Hedwig off her shoulder and shooed her out the door smiling.

_Dinner at 5:30_. Kira still wasn't used the time dinner was served. No one spoke. Kira was now dying to see their reaction so she casually brought it up.

"Have you heard of Hogwarts?"

Petunia gasped and dropped her cutlery. Vernon went red and steam should have come out of his ears.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Because… An owl flew in my window with this attached to its leg. I didn't know what it was, so I didn't open it." She presented the unopened Hogwarts Letter. Vernon grabbed it and tore it to pieces. He stood abruptly and knocked his chair over. He grabbed Kira by the arm and dragged her upstairs. Instead of her room, he threw her into Harry's. Harry caught her and held her up.

"You're going back home. I will not have two of you…things in my house! It's bad enough I have to put up with him!" Vernon slammed the door behind him so hard that the room shook.

Kira burst out laughing and fell to the floor in her hysterical fit. Their reaction was perfect. Harry soon joined her on the floor.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and a pair of tall, good looking, red haired, twin guys stood in the door way.

"Hello Harry. Cheating on my sister?" asked one of them

" Harry's grown up now," said the other. "He's going to behave badly."

"This is Kira," Said Harry, standing up and gesturing to the giggling girl on the floor. "She's my cousin."

Kira stood up and took a deep breath. "Wait, wait your Weaslys," she said straightening her cloths. "And you're twins. Um… Fred and George. Am I right?"

"Yes. Are you coming with Harry?" asked the first one.

"Hell yes. I'm not staying with these snobs!"

"Okay are these yours?" he pointed to three suitcases at the floor of Harry's bed.

"Yeah, how'd they get here?"

"That's fine. Lets get going," said the other one, pulling a wand from the pocket on his jeans. "Wingaurdium Leviosa."

Her cases rose from the floor and hovered in the air.

"Show off," she muttered

"Legally you can't do it."

"Says who?" she waved her hand and flew Hedwig's cage to the floating cases.

"What ever," he said smiling. "George grab Harry's things. This way my lady," he stood back from the door and bowed as she walked past.

"Thank-you, kind sir," she giggled and took the arm he offered and walked down stairs to the living room. Vernon and petunia had backed them selves against the wall, refusing to talk to a man with red hair and green robes. He looked over to them.

"You must be Kira," he said kindly. Kira nodded. "Your aunt and uncle still don't say much."

"You've met them before? Goddess, why would you come back? They think they're better than everyone else." She said as Harry and George came down with Harry's things.

"But you should have seen them when they found out I'm a witch." Vernon shuddered and Petunia gasped. "You are pathetic. Guess what uncle V? My dad, Pete, your brother. He's a wizard too. God, horror, you're related to someone magical. Quick rabies shot." She and the other three laughed. Mr weasly frowned but didn't say anything. Kira looked at the fireplace and groaned.

"Oh, Goddess. Please tell me that you didn't Floo powder it?"

"Yes. Don't you like it?"

"No. I hate it."

Fred and George stepped in first with the suitcases they disappeared in the familiar burst of green flames after saying "The Burrow." She had know Idea where that was but she didn't say anything. Harry went next. Then it was her turn.

"Can't you just Apparate me there? I really don't like Floo powder."

"Come on dear. It's easy." Said Mr weasly said smiling at her

"I know how. I just don't want to. Fine." She turned to her relatives "Good Riddance." She grabbed a handful of powder from the bag Mr Weasly held out for her. She stepped in to the fire place and closed her eyes.

"You want to go the "The Burrow". Okay?"

"Yep sure. The Burrow!" she said throwing the powder at her feet. She felt the flames engulf her and felt her self spiralling up wards.

**Please rview!**


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter is up! Um.. Sirius comes into this one. Along with the rest of the Weasly's, Remus too. Not a long one. Can't think of anything else.

* * *

Kira stepped in to the fire place and closed her eyes.

"You want to go the "The Burrow". Okay?"

"Yep, sure. The Burrow!" she said throwing the powder at her feet. She felt the flames engulf her and felt her self spiralling up wards.

* * *

Spiralling down wards, Kira braced herself for the sudden stop at the end. When the flames disappeared and she came to a stop, Kira stumbled out of the fireplace and into either Fred or George's arms. She blushed and mumbled her thanks. The twin smiled. Mr Weasly came out of the fireplace.

"Molly, we're back," he said leaving the room. Kira took a look around the room. It was shabby, but unlike the Dursleys it looked as though some one lived here. She loved it already.

"Remove your hands, Fred," said Harry suddenly. Kira looked down to see Fred's arms still around her waist. He released her, unwillingly.

"Plenty of chances over the summer," he whispered to her and winked before leaving the room as well. Kira followed Harry in to the kitchen and was greeted by a short plump woman, also with red hair.

"Hello Harry, dear," she said kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Kira, "Hello, dear. You must be this Kira I've heard so much about from Ronald."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Weasly," Kira replied, smiling, immediately liking the woman.

"You're Harry's cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm his cousin."

A small girl with long red hair came bouncing into the kitchen. She spotted Kira and practically flew to her.

"Hi Kira!" She said bouncing on the spot.

"Hello. You must be Ginny. I don't remember being told you were this bouncy. Nice to meet you."

"She's only bouncy because Harry's here. She's his girlfriend," said George. Ginny hit him on the arm and turned to Harry.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said kissing him. Kira felt a twang of jealousy. Not over Harry, but because she had no one to kiss. She smiled when Fred and George both wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Don't want you to feel left out," said George.

"Yeah, meaning one of us will be the odd one out, thank you for volunteering Forge," concluded Fred.

"Oh, no Gred, you should have the honour"

"You two can fight over Kira while I show her my room," said Ginny. "Kira, you're bunking with me and 'Mione." She grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Ginny's room was different to the rest of the house. It was kept very neat and tidy. After she was shown the rest of the house and Fred and George brought up her luggage. Ginny insisted that she unpack. She did.

"Where'd you get this?" Ginny asked as she held up her duster.

Kira looked up and immediately burst into tears. She missed Spike so much now. She had deliberately put the jacket away so she wouldn't be reminded that she had left him behind. But now she was staring at it, and was instantly reminded.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" Ginny dropped the jacket and ran out of the room. Kira brought her knees up to her chin and continued to cry. Someone sat beside her and wrapped their arms around her. She couldn't be bothered to sense who it was; she just lent into them and continued to cry into their shirt.

"Hey, it's okay Kira." It turned out to be Harry.

"No it's not. I left him behind! I, I left him!"

"Did he give you the jacket?"

"Yes. I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him to his face, I left a note instead."

"Okay. Please calm down. For me. You gave Ginny quite a scare."

"I love him. I shouldn't have left. I love him."

"Please calm down. Hermoine and Ron want to meet you. But I don't want them to see you when you're like this. Come wash your face and come down stairs for dinner."

"I don't want to."

"Mrs Weasly has prepared a big feast. She'll get upset if you don't come down."

"Alright, but only for a little while."

"That's a good little Slayer."

Downstairs everyone was seated at a large table on the lawn in the backyard. They had already started eating, with the exception of Ginny, and looked up when the kitchen door closed. Harry was walking towards them with an extremely upset Kira.

"Kira dear, are you alright?" asked Mrs Weasly.

"Yes thank you," she replied softly as Harry sat her at the table. It just happened to be between Fred and George. Harry sat next to Ginny, who was sitting opposite Kira.

"Ginny, I'm sorry that I scared you. You're not the reason I'm upset. I'll explain later okay?"

"Okay." Ginny brightened up after that and continued talking with a brunette girl beside her. Kira figured that it was Hermoine. Fred and George began flirting with Kira. She ignored them and poked at her plate with her fork.

"Anyone else have something conversation worthy?" Asked Mr Weasly when the table got too quite.

"How about Miss Kira here tell us about herself?" suggested Fred.

"Sounds good, so Kira where are you from?"

"I live in SunnyDale California. In America." Kira put her fork down. "May I be excused? I don't feel too well."

"Sure dear," said Mrs Weasly with a small frown.

Kira mumbled a thanks and stood up. She left the table and the Weasly family and made her way upstairs to Ginny's Room. Inside she pulled her sketchbook out of her suitcase and began drawing her favourite subject. She didn't want to stay out there with the others. She wanted to be alone. She didn't how much time had past but she knew dinner had finished when the door opened and Ginny, Harry, Fred and George, Hermione and another red head she guess as Ron entered the room. Fred and George sat on either side of her and the other four sat on Ginny's bed.

"Okie-dokie, princess," said Fred closing her book and taking it from her gently.

"Please give it back," she said reaching for it.

"No. We want to know what's causing you to be upset. If it's me and George flirting with you, we'll stop."

"No. If I tell you, will you all please leave me alone?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'm a Slayer. I'm sure you all know what that means. And my Watcher, well he's a Vampire. But the thing is, I knew him before I became a Slayer, and I fell in love with him. I didn't want to leave him, because I haven't told him how I feel about him. I was told I was leaving before I had the courage to."

"Well, you told us and I promised that we would leave, so we will." Fred handed her the book and kissed her cheek before standing up. George did the same and together they dragged both Ron and Harry out of the room. Ginny and Hermione left soon after. Kira changed into her sleeping gear, a tight white Singlet and a pair of boxers. She grabbed her jacket and climbed into bed, holding her jacket as close to her body as she could. She cried her self to sleep and didn't notice Fred come in and kiss her cheek again, nor Ginny and Hermoine come to bed.

The next morning, Kira awoke at ten. She stretched and slipped out of bed, she noticed that the room was empty except for her self. She made her way down the empty kitchen and found Fred sitting at the empty table with a newspaper. She sat opposite him.

"Morning princess." Fred said getting up and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning. Where is everybody?" she asked as he put a plate of food in front of her.

"They went to Diagon Ally to do school shopping, and George is at the store. I offered to stay and wait till you were awake."

"You own a shop?" she began picking at her food. She cut up a sausage but only nibbled at one small piece.

"Yeah, it's a joke shop. 'Weasly's Wizard Wheezes' Do you have a vault at Gringotts?"

"A what?"

"A vault. At Gringotts, the wizard bank."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know who to ask. Wait, maybe uncle Sirius knows."

"Related to old Sirius, huh?"

"No, he's a friend of the family. I just call him uncle, he doesn't mind."

"Well, maybe we should pay him a visit."

"Are we going by Floo powder? I don't like Floo powder."

"Yes we are. I'll leave a note for mum. Why don't you get changed? Personally, I don't mind the view."

Kira blushed and went upstairs. She changed into her usual long, black skirt, black top and corset, along with her favourite boots. She slipped her duster on and brushed her hair before coming back down. Fred whistled as she came down the stairs.

"Please don't, only Spike is allowed."

"Okay princess, let's go shall we?"

"Alright then." She said stepping into the fireplace with Fred. Fred threw the powder down as she said, "12 Grimmauld Place."

"Uncle Sirius?" Kira called when she stepped out of the fireplace, holding Fred's hand. "Uncle Remus?"

Sirius Black entered the room after hearing Kira's voice. He found her with Fred and rushed over to her. He pulled her in to a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said putting her down. "Long time, no see."

"Yes I know. It's been a while."

"How come you travelled by Floo? I didn't think you liked it."

"I don't, but Fred talked me into it. I've come to ask you a question," she replied as he led her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Do I have a vault at the Gringy place?"

"Gringy place? Oh, Gringotts. Uh, yeah I think so. But I don't think you have anything in it. Your parents never got around to it. Why?"

"I got a letter from Hog-heads or Hog-what's-it-is and I need to buy my books and stuffs."

"You're going to Hogwarts? You'd be in seventh year. I wonder why your parents decided to send you now instead of when you were eleven. Anyway, how many birthdays have I missed?"

"All seventeen of them, but four since you escaped from where ever it was."

"Well I'll pay for your stuff then, to make up for them. Where's Spike? Dumped him already?"

"Never got that far."

"And why are you pestering Molly and Authur?"

"Mom and dad sent me to the Dursleys. When they found out I was a witch they threw me in with Harry. He's really cool. They went psycho so I came with Harry to the Weasly's. They are lovely people. Fred hasn't stopped flirting with me since he first met me."

"Fred, that's my adoptive niece. You watch yourself."

"Yes sir. Do you guys want to go now?"

"But I haven't got another one of those letters yet."

"It arrived this morning. I have it in my pocket. So, do you?"

"I guess. I have nothing else to do. You coming with, Uncle Sirius?"

"Bloody right I am." Sirius stood up. "Remus? I'm going out!"

Remus came down stairs to the kitchen. He saw Kira and smiled. "Hello Kira, Fred."

"Hi-ya, Uncle Remus. Wanna come shopping?

"Not Muggle shopping again?"

"No school shopping.

"Sure."

* * *

**Really slow chapter. It gets better. Eventually. Gonna take a while till the next chapter comes up.I gotta write it. Wll at lest type it. Please review.**


End file.
